


That dreadful day

by bumpy_bug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumpy_bug/pseuds/bumpy_bug
Summary: He took away everything that mattered to me. I swore I would get revenge on him no matter what, but the empty space on my third finger was a never-ending reminder of all I had lost on that dreadful day.





	That dreadful day

**Author's Note:**

> Why not? :)  
> I wrote this in my English lesson so... Enjoy!

Every night, I used to open my window and climb out into the night. Dressed in black leather, I ruled Paris with the woman I loved by my side. It was my only way to breaks free of the chains of my day-to-day life and the pressure of father’s business. It was the freedom that I had never experienced before.

Of course, it all came at a price. It was a constant struggle to fight that monster who fed off other’s sorrow and despair. I loathed him, him and his sinister butterflies. He defeated me with a flick of his wrist and I couldn’t think of a worse way to lose everything.

I’d lost all I ever looked forward to. I’d lost the only person I loved, and ever will love. I never saw her again. The image of her still remains seared into my eyelids, the cacophony of red and black and blue keeping me up at night. I still remember every detail of her face, although every trace of her had disappeared when that beast ruined my life.

He took away everything that mattered to me. I swore I would get revenge on him no matter what, but the empty space on my third finger was a never-ending reminder of all I had lost on that dreadful day.


End file.
